Gastric K ion -ATPase peptides will be separated and reconstituted into liposomes. The passive and active permeability of gastric vesicles will be studies. An attempt will be made to determine an alternative pump or energy source for H ion transport. The kinetics of the ATPase and associated transport will be followed.